Spider-Man vs Teen Titans
Plot Spider-Man managed to defeat Walter Hardy and make him pay for murdering his uncle Ben Parker. But when he refused Nightwing's invitation to join the Teen Titans,they challenged him to prove he is worthy of being a hero. Now,Spider-Man has to confront Nightwing,Starfire,Raven,Beast Boy,Robin and Blue Beetle. After defeating the six Titans,Spider-Man receives the news of a criminal named as Red Hood who killed Walter Hardy which also called the attention of the new villain Black Cat and the Titans' archenemy Deathstroke. After defeating the mercenary,Spider-Man is confronted by Black Cat who thinks he is Red Hood. After putting her down,Spider-Man finally gets to fight against Red Hood and eventually defeat him. Upon his defeat and Batman's arrival on the scene,Red Hood reveals his identity as Jason Todd and is placed under arrest. Red Hood's confession caused Black Cat to leave the scene knowing that Spider-Man was innocent about her father's death. After proving his innocence,Spider-Man and Batman receive a threat from the Joker who intends to destroy Gotham City if Red Hood wasn't brought to him. The Bat and the spider work together and fight against Harley Quinn and The Penguin. After finally meeting and defeating the Joker,Spider-Man receives a visit from Red Robin who reveals that the true bomb is with Ra's Al Ghul and the HIVE Five (Gizmo,Jinx,Mammoth,Bane and Brother Blood). Spider-Man and the remaining titans (Red Robin,Cyborg and Superboy) infiltrate the League of Assassins HQ and fight against the HIVE Five including Bane and their leader Brother Blood. After defeating all of the HIVE Five,they get to confront Ra's Al Ghul who revealed to have used The Joker as a decoy to delay Batman. As the four heroes defeat the fearsome villain,Batman manages to deactivate the bomb which indicates he got there in time. A mysterious figure challenges Spider-Man for a final battle in OSCORP. When Spider-Man went there,the figure appeared in front of him and introduced himself as Green Goblin. During the final battle,Green Goblin reveals to be Norman Osborn who has double personality. When Green Goblin was about to kill Spider-Man,Peter avoided the glider and Norman ended up killing himself. The Teen Titans recognize Spider-Man as a hero and offer him a place in their group. But he refuses and goes on his way. Harry Osborn vows to kill Spider-Man for his father's death. Jason Todd was placed in a prison cell of SHIELD Helicarrier as a punishment for his crimes and receives a visit from an saddened and angered Black Cat who vows to kill him next time they meet. Deathstroke,Bane,The Joker,Harley Quinn,The Penguin and the HIVE Five are taken back to Arkham Asylum. And the final scene shows Spider-Man in the top of the Statue of Liberty reflecting about what his uncle said. "With great power comes great responsibilities." In the post-credit scene,Harry is seen offering a bag full of money to Deathstroke (who managed to escape Arkham Asylum) and giving him a task to destroy Spider-Man. Deathstroke accepts the task saying "Consider Spider-Man...Terminated.". Characters Main Character * Spider-Man Supporting Characters * Batman * Superboy * Cyborg * Red Robin Normal Bosses * Nightwing * Starfire * Raven * Beast Boy * Robin * Blue Beetle Second Phase Bosses * Deathstroke * Black Cat * Red Hood * Harley Quinn * The Penguin * The Joker * Gizmo * Jinx * Mammoth * Bane * Brother Blood * Ra's Al Ghul * Green Goblin (Final Boss) Stages * Bludhaven (Nightwing Stage) * Tamaran (Starfire Stage) * Trigon's Realm (Raven Stage) * Doom Patrol's Base (Beast Boy Stage) * S.T.A.R. Labs (Blue Beetle Stage) * Gotham City (Robin Stage) * Invaded Titans Tower (Deathstroke,Black Cat and Red Hood Stage) * Arkham Asylum (Harley Quinn,The Penguin and The Joker Stage) * League of Assassins HQ (Gizmo,Jinx,Mammoth,Brother Blood,Bane and Ra's Al Ghul Stage) * OSCORP (Final Stage) Category:Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Spider-Man vs Teen Titans